De idas y vueltas
by giuly
Summary: Una historia en Puck y Rachael y que me hubiera gustado que sucediera con ellos. No textual, pero algo así.


Ella estaba sentada al piano, pasando sus dedos por las teclas sin llegar a tocarlas. Por su rostro caen lágrimas. Ella sabe que es el peor sentimiento del mundo. No sabía cómo pudo creer en él, cómo pudo realmente creer que era real. Actúo sin pensar y ahora estaba aquí, con el corazón roto y sin escapatoria alguna.

Del otro lado del auditorio, escondido entre las sombras, estaba él, observando. Sin entender todo el rollo y, menos aún, porqué estaba allí observándola, casi como cuidándola. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento y salió de allí. Él no era la clase de chico…sentimental.

Hacía un tiempo que su mirada no era la misma. Entraba cabizbaja al colegio y así también andaba por los pasillos. No era la misma Rachel gritona, mandona, soberbia y algo en eso le molestaba. No era que fuera un angelito antes, pero ahora parecía un alma en pena. La quería de vuelta… ¿la quería de vuelta? ¿Desde cuándo? Esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza desde hacía mucho mucho tiempo.

A su modo intento animarla, un par de granizados al día, alguna burla a su ropa. Pero nada. Tenían tan poco efecto que hasta llego a creer que si dejará de hacerlo ella tampoco lo notaría.

Pero ahora verla frente a medio colegio, cantando aquella canción y de la forma en que lo hacía. Eso lo partió. Él podría ser un "chico malo" pero tenía sentimientos. Giro su rostro para ver a su amigo, mirándola con atención y tuvo el impulso de golpearlo.

Cuando termino, él solo actuó, no lo pensó, solo camino fuera del lugar. Porque dentro sabía dónde podía encontrarla. Porque solo supo arrodillarse frente a ella, abrir sus brazos y esperar que ella lo aceptara sin preguntar nada antes… o después. Porque en el fondo, él lo sabía, era su amigo y debía estar allí, con ella.

[Suena "Need you now" de Lady Antebellum de fondo]

Ella esta tirada en el piso de su habitación con la mirada perdida. Hacía mucho tiempo que algo rondaba su cabeza, no sabía exactamente cómo interpretarlo, cuantas más vueltas le daba más confundida quedaba. Todas las conclusiones a las que llegaba eran descabelladas, absurdas, insensatas. Por eso fue desechándolas una a una, hasta quedarse como al comienzo, en cero.

Había algo que no encajaba. Se suponía que ella estuvo feliz de, al fin, poder estar con Finn, y ahora debería estar en el más profundo de los abismos luego de que él rompiera con ella. Pero no, ella no estaba triste, no estaba feliz tampoco; por el contrario sentía cierto alivio. Y ese alivio era lo que hacía pensar y pensar a Rachel Berry. Había una pieza de este rompecabezas que le faltaba. O mejor dicho, las tenía todas formando la imagen incorrecta.

Porque perturbaba su mente y esa cosa era la sensación de estar perdiendo un detalle de su propio ser, algo que la hacía no entenderse a ella misma.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente, asustándola un poco. Por ella entro su amigo. Le debía demasiado, nunca necesito decir una palabra, él estuvo allí reconfortándola. Todavía recuerda la sorpresa de haberlo visto a él, por sobre todas las personas, en aquel momento.

Una mano pasaba delate de su cara la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey! ¿estás bien? – pregunto él

-¡EH!..sí, estoy bien, solo pensaba.

-Ajam, sí últimamente pensas mucho. ¿No se te habrá quemado el cerebro?

Ella lo miro mal y él solo se carcajeo [La canción vuelve a empezar]

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Lady Antebellum?

-No me gustan, solo esta canción. De hecho quiero cantarla…con vos

-¡NI LOCO!

-Noah… por favor. Necesito cantarla

-Perfecto, dame una muy buena razón y la cantamos, acá, en tu habitación. Lejos del club glee, el colegio.

-Solo necesito cantarla…- dijo ella – me hace sentir bien, por eso la escucho tanto- Ella bajo la mirada. No tenía una gran razón, y ella lo sabía.

Él solo tomo su guitarra y la miro…

[Comienza canción, primeros acordes]

Puck y Rachel están frente al coro, cantando.

"And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Ooo, baby, I need you now"

Terminaron de cantar, mirándose a los ojos. Y ella supo qué era lo que faltaba. Solo lo supo.

-¿Puedo hablar vos?

El estaba sentado en las grades del campo de futbol. Siempre iba allí a pensar. Mejor dicho a sacarse cualquier pensamiento de la cabeza. Ella se sentó junto a él sin esperar su respuesta. Se conocían bien, él no iba a responder y si lo hacía no iba a serla respuesta que ella quisiera, y ella no iba a quedarse con un "no".

-Berry, me usaste para darle celos a Finn – le espetó de una, mirándola con una ceja levantada. Desafiándola

-¿QUÉ?, por supuesto que no- dijo – yo…- pero se calló

-¿Vos qué?- pregunto él. Él quería que ella fuera sincera y la única manera era esta. Ella frunció el ceño, la estaba desafiando y lo sabía. Pues bien, si él quería la verdad, él la tendría.

- Acá solo estamos nosotros…- dijo ella.

Hola.. quiero aclarar dos cosas. La primera, utilice dos canciones para "inspirarme". Take a bow y Need you now. La primera es la que Rachel canta al comienzo del fic.

Lo segundo, es que tanto cuando Puck y Rachel terminan de cantar como cuando están en las gradas, en mi cabeza pasa algo entre ellos. Pero preferí no escribirlo, preferí dejarlo al misterio y a la imaginación de cada uno. Solo eso.

Gracias, espero que les guste.

Giuly


End file.
